My Protector
by NoirxAnge
Summary: AU GORE Harry was just a mere toddler at the age of six. He looked after a stray dog he named Fenrir. It wasn't until one day that he got to keep him...


My Protector

Sobs echoed through the house, the source coming from a tiny cupboard under the stairs. Lightning flashed outside the windows, illuminating the house with white flashes. Wide teary green eyes opened a sliver, ears perking up to listen to any noise. All that reached the ears were body-wrecking snores. The weeping sounds immediately came to a halt and the eight-year old child slowly took a thin hairpin out from his pocket and picked at the lock on his door. The lock came open easily. It was sad to know that such a trick came at the expense of being too hungry, too desperate for years.

The door came open and his head came out first, to see if there was really no one out in the first floor. Once, he didn't take care, and got beaten up by his Uncle for coming out of the cupboard.

The coast was clear this time. Little Harry toed his way into the kitchen, and stood on his tippy toes trying to reach the kitchen drawer. He grabbed the hidden food precariously, rushing his way into the living room. He gently opened the closet, and grabbed his flimsy cloak, and rushed out the door.

Light quick footsteps could be heard filling the silence of the cold winter night. Harry ran with all his might, through the road filled with houses, across the empty playground and through an alley. Panting heavily, he finally reached his destination, at the dead-end of the alley.

There was a filthy silver larger-than-normal dog sleeping among the garbage bins. Its face was covered with deep scars, one of its paws even lost a digit or two. Upon hearing Harry' footsteps, it lazily opened a sky blue eye and wagged its tail slowly and happily.

Harry giggled cheerfully, kneeling beside the canine, unveiling the food he brought on his lap. "Here, Fenrir. Have it!" He whispered," I sneaked it out for you. "

The dog seemed to understand, as it shook its fur and walked slowly to Harry, ducking its head to sniff at the food. After deeming it good enough to eat, it nudged Harry then at the food, seemingly wanting Harry to eat as well. He shook his head. "Nah, you can have them. I don't need it," he smiled. However, he blushed as his stomach betrayed him, growling loudly.

Fenrir seemed to give him a told-you-so face, making Harry laugh sheepishly. "Fine fine. But just a bit!" He dug in, eating along with his fellow outcast, laughing at the actions of his silly dog. Well, of course it wasn't actually _his_, he would never have the money to afford one. However, he could still dream couldn't he?

Harry never knew it was the last time he would see the canine for a few weeks when he bade farewell.

The next few weeks, the dog waited and waited. Even when it was raining, it waited in the alley. Once it even went out to the playground but came back empty-handed and drenched. It ended up sneezing the next few days.

XxxX

Fenrir became worried. His boy couldn't have forgotten about him right? But as days went by, his hope deflated like a balloon. There was just no way Harry was coming back again. A small worry niggled at the back of his mind: what if he was being hurt by his family again?

The worry grew and grew, until the large canine decided to just face his fears and go visit Harry himself. However, as he set off, Harry was there! He didn't seem good though, his face seemed like the only thing that was free of bruises. Any other exposed skin was blue-black. He still had a smile on his face, but clearly it was forced. A whimper escaped from the dog's throat but Harry didn't notice.

"Sorry fella, I couldn't get out of the house. " he smiled apologetically. "It's been months since I last saw you. Sorry there. I couldn't sneak any food out either. "

The dog just whimpered in fear for Harry, because he definitely was not looking well, with his pale lips and horribly bent fingers. _Fingers just weren't meant to bend that way!_ Most likely than not, his arms and or legs had fractures. What had happened to cause him such severe injuries?

Fenrir tilted his head with an inquisitive noise coming from him, clearly wanting an explanation from Harry. Harry tried to dismiss it. "Oh, I'm just fine really. Nothing serious," he laughed awkwardly. The canine didn't take it though, and growled lowly. "Well," he started apprehensively, " apparently Uncle Vernon was waiting me at home that day. "

Even without further explanation, Fenrir understood the silent implications- _Uncle Vernon then beat me into a pulp_. He went into an aggressive position, his upper body closer to the ground and his hackles raised. He growled menacingly.

Harry sighed, knowing that Fenrir just had to have that kind of reaction. But it was a good thing wasn't it? He finally had a friend that would worry about him.

The sky lightened a few tones, dawn was arriving. Harry quickly cleaned up and said," sorry boy, I have to go. If not..." He rushed off, leaving Fenrir sitting at the alley, staring at Harry's back.

A few days later, Harry was nowhere to be seen, as was expected. Fenrir had just have enough of this! He was not going to see Harry die bit by bit under his care. He stood up, shook his fur clean, and trodded off, following Harry's scent to where he lived.

The Dursleys were definitely paying for this.

Harry was finally getting some sleep after a harsh beating and still having to prepare dinner for his relatives. In his cupboard, he slowly closed his eyes and wondered. _What would it be like in a world without the Dursleys? _

In his sleep he thought he heard some screaming but... Nah. It _couldn't_ be. He thought he heard some deep familiar growls but... It must have been Fenrir saving him in his dream. Harry smiled.

When he woke up, it was late in the afternoon. He could see a bright light from a small gap in his cupboard. Harry stood up suddenly, just missing from head butting the ceiling of his room. He rushed out of the cupboard after dressing, anxiously saying, "I'm sorry! I didn't hear you call me... up..." He trailed off as he witnessed the gory sight in front of him. He **_screamed_**.

The Duesleys laid dead in the living room, in various stages of being pulled apart. Uncle Vernon -or what was left of him- was hardly recognizable. His whole body was bloody, intestines clearly in sight, and apparently half-eaten. His bones stuck out from his ribs, and there behold, his heart was still beating slightly at where his stomach should've been. His face was contoured in pain and horror, mouth agape. Aunt Petunia was not as bad, but still a horrific sight. Her jugular was broken, her head practically hanging by a thread made of muscle and fat. Her jaw was displaced. Her body was on the love seat, but a jaw-like bloody object could be seen in her son's open gaping stomach. Cousin Dudley got off the lightest, only his stomach open and bloody, his liver and bladder out at his sides.

Harry felt like vomiting. Who would do such a thing? Fast heavy knocks sounded at the door, but Harry didn't dare to move across the room to open the door. He could only shout across and watch as the police came and brought him away. He felt horribly numb about everything. Everything was settled by the police who cleared up the scene. Harry was given a chance to be adopted by better families. In the orphanage he was moved to, he was outcasted again but that was fine because Fenrir was with him! Fenrir had been waiting outside the door that day, and Harry immediately collapsed in his fur, hiding his face.

Fenrir now followed him everywhere, even when he went to the orphanage. He protected him from anyone he thought was a threat. He even bit a police officer on the arm, nearly succeeding in removing his hand from his wrist. Everyone thought Fenrir a demon but Harry just thought Fenrir's behavior endearing.

He thought he would never have to see or hear about killings near him again but it happened again. The bully at the orphanage and his gang were dead. Harry hid in his room, until he saw a dirty Fenrir caked in mud trod into the room. Glad to have any sort of distraction, he pulled Fenrir into the bathroom," You dirty dog! Let's get you clean shall we?" He whistled happily to himself.

Harry never noticed how Fenrir's teeth were red. He never realized that Fenrir wasn't dirty and caked in mud, but rather, dirty and caked in blood. But it didn't matter in the end. They both found a home in a lovely family called the Weasleys, and lived happily ever after.

Any threat was eradicated and his Harry was forever safe with him.

-_fin_-


End file.
